


never go marching home [podfic]

by KD reads (KDHeart)



Category: The Mechanisms (Band)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Gen, Murder, Original Character Death(s), Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Spoilers for Death To The Mechanisms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:47:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24411553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD%20reads
Summary: Jonny d‘Ville dies. This is how that goes.[A recording of a fic by yakyuu_yarou]
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	never go marching home [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [never go marching home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22869538) by [yakyuu_yarou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yakyuu_yarou/pseuds/yakyuu_yarou). 



> So... Jonny Sims I am not :| But I still tried to do it justice, even if I couldn't match the voice in my head that sounded exactly like him.

Cover by KDHeart.

| 

## Stream

## Downloads

  * [MP3](https://kdheart.parakaproductions.com/podfic20/never%20go%20marching%20home.mp3) | **Size:** 3:73MB | **Duration:** 5:12min

  
---|---


End file.
